


You, Me & The Movies

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Fall Fic Fest [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Drive-Ins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Minor Angst, Scary Movie Marathon, caring boyfriend Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: The local drive-in theater is having a scary movie marathon, so Dean decides to surprise you with a spooky-themed date night. (Fall Prompts: Drive-Ins & Scary Movie Marathon





	You, Me & The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings. Additionally, this was written for @spngenrebingo on Tumblr.

“Come on Dean, why don’t you tell me where we are going.” You pouted, crossing your arms as Dean’s eyes remained focused on the road.

“If I tell you, sweetheart, then it won’t be a surprise.” He chuckled, lacing his fingers with yours, bringing your hand to his lips, “We will be there soon, I promise.”

Sighing softly you leaned back, “Can you at least give me a hint?”

“No hints either.”

“No fair Dean! Come on pretty please, just one?” You begged, moving closer to him.

“Still a no there lovebug, good try with those puppy dog eyes though.” Flopping back into the passenger seat you turned your attention out the window to the sunset. Taking in the scenery you eventually drifted off until Dean laid his hand on your thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, making you stir.

“We’re here baby.” He smiled, as he pulled to a stop. Rubbing your eyes, you glanced around as everything came into focus, finally realizing that Dean had brought you back to where the two of you first met.

“Oh baby, you brought me to the drive-ins!” Kissing his cheek, you pulled him into a hug. “I can’t believe this is where we met almost three years ago.”

“Yeah, remind me to thank that vengeful spirit for helping me find the girl of my dreams.” He smiled, “Last time I went on a supply run I saw some flyers for a Scary Movie Marathon since then I’ve been planning this little surprise for a couple of weeks now.

Leaning back, he pulled a small blanket and basket from the backseat, opening it to unveil some wine, candy, and snacks. “Oh Dean, this is so sweet I love it.”

“Anything for you my sweet girl, I thought it would be nice to have a bit of downtime. I know it’s been hectic recently and I haven’t been super easy to be around,” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.”And I just wanted to remind you how much I love you.”

Sniffling, you pressed your lips to his gently, before pulling away and resting your hands on his cheeks. “I always know how much you love me, and I hope you always know how much I love you.” 

“I always have sweetheart.” Smiling he took your hands into his and pulled you close, “Now what do you say we pop open that wine bottle and get snacking, The Shining starts in five minutes!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
